


【润智】千面一心

by Wureswe



Series: 中短篇 [5]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 12:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19172872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wureswe/pseuds/Wureswe





	1. Chapter 1

题记：

我希望世界像古时候那样是平的

只要把地图折叠起来就可以旅行

不用飞机，不用加速列车，不用高速公路

我们之间不会再有任何距离

——《横贯大西洋》

 

第1章

临近夏末，有蝉鸣苟延残喘，悲壮地敲击着玻璃窗，壮烈而绵延着一下又一下，扰人清梦。

松本揉了揉太阳穴，把耳机音量又调大了一格。新的电视剧正值宣传期，他忙得像个被反复抽打的陀螺，晕头转向，得不到什么休息。离下个拍摄还有15分钟，时间只够他假寐一小会儿。

经纪人敲敲他肩膀，把台本递给他：“松本桑，该准备拍摄了。”

小册子很薄。他上过两次这节目，差不多记得住流程，只翻了翻，抬头问道：“今天不用去和共演者打声招呼吗？”

“这期节目只有另外一位嘉宾，给你的电视剧唱主题曲的歌手，叫大野智。节目后半才出场，现在人还没到。”

松本点点头，照镜子确认了一下服装和发型，站起身。

 

协助节目的观众事先并不知道嘉宾身份。出场音乐结束，松本走到台前，微笑着低头示意。台下尖叫声鼓掌声海啸般席卷而来。

主持人是个在业界风风雨雨里闯荡了40多年的大前辈，情商高记性好：“这是松润第三次上我们节目了。每次观众们都会变得更加热情啊。不愧是去年最受欢迎男艺人第一位。”

这话题难免让人害羞。松本擦了下鼻尖，说着谢谢，又朝欢呼着的观众席微微行了个礼。

“这次是为了……”主持人确认了一下提词板，“新电视剧的宣传来的？”

“是的。这次由我主演的新剧「リアルファンタジー」将会在下周四晚10点开始放送，讲的是喜欢活在妄想世界中的女主角和普通人的男主角相遇相知到相爱的故事，是比较轻松有趣的恋爱喜剧。”

“这题材挺新颖的……”主持人看着下方小窗的VTR，感慨道：“松润经常演恋爱类型的电视剧吧？这次的造型也很帅气啊。”

松本恭谨地笑笑：“哪里哪里……即使是恋爱喜剧，也有各自独立的表现方式。这次的角色就和我上次的有很多不同的地方，演起来很有意思。不过我的确想尝试下更多不同的角色和路线。”

主持人很理解地点点头，问道：“你今年多少岁？”

“马上就30了，再过几天就到我生日了。8月30号。”

“通过新的风格来展示成熟的松润的魅力点——光是这一条大概就能让不少导演策划之类的人有新想法了吧。”

“要是这样的话就最好了。”

主持人又问了几句话，把松本送到座位上坐好，推出之前准备好的问题板。上面的问题一周前早已定好，中间夹杂着许多总会反复出现在这种环节的提问。

松本一眼扫到板子最下方那条不知道见过多少次的问题，苦笑着问：“喜欢的类型？这个问题我前两次来时好像也问过吧？”

“毕竟大家都很在意这个嘛。这时候收视率都会猛涨的。”主持人开着玩笑：“那你喜欢的类型和上两次有什么变化吗？”

“没什么变化。我是真的没有特别容易喜欢上的类型，只要对方认真工作，性格温柔些，在各方面都让我觉得值得尊敬就很好了。”

这年头做事态度随便的小姑娘也越来越多了呢。主持人附和道，把话题引到其他问题上。

谈话部分拍了将近30分钟。AD举着提词板提示接下来有其他嘉宾登场。音乐响起，有个微猫背的男人双手握着话筒迈着拘谨的步伐走出来，是那个经纪人对他提起过的大野智。

松本对这人并不熟悉。他之前听过电视剧主题曲，是轻缓欢快的情歌，歌声温柔清亮，与眼前这个圆脸猫背的平凡男人给人的印象截然不同，忍不住多打量了几眼。

灰色夹克衫藏青色裤子，棕发，从松本坐着的位置望过去可以看见对方脸颊鼓起的圆润弧度。正说到大野主演的舞台剧的话题，摄像机显示屏里小小的人脸上挂着柔和的笑意。

主持人问道：“最近你休息时间在做什么？”

大野说：“最近在画画，现在正在表参道开画展。”

显示屏上播放起大野的作品的幻灯片——这次似乎是为了这画展来做宣传——有黏土铜像和许多画作。台上台下此起彼伏地回响着赞叹声。主持人也是兴味盎然，选了中间一张海马形状的图，放大了仔细观赏着：“画的真细致啊。还有刚才那些黏土，都是你一个人做的？”

“对。我会给自己定个目标，比如做够一百个为止什么的，在完成之前什么都不去想。”

“真厉害啊……唱歌唱的好，画画画的好，还在演舞台剧，接下来你是不是应该考虑往电视剧电影方向发展发展了？”

大野眨了眨眼，看起来像在苦恼这问题该如何作答，思考了一会儿才说道：“如果有剧组来找我的话？我还没演过电视剧或者电影，不清楚有什么不一样的地方啊。”

主持人侧过身把话题抛给正专心听他们说话的松本：“松润舞台剧电视剧电影都演过吧？你觉得有什么不一样？”

松本还没接话，主持人又扭头看了看大野：“你们两个人之前见过面吗？”

“没有，今天是第一次。”大野摇了摇头，装傻似的朝松本的座位一低头：“初次见面请多多指教。”

松本连忙回礼。主持人被大野说话黏黏糊糊的腔调逗乐了，又问：“大野今年多少岁？”

“我？我33了。”

松本有些惊讶地挑眉，重新审视了一下大野的相貌。主持人也颇讶异地说：“那你比松本年长啊。”

大野看向松本：“你艺龄多少？”

松本回忆了一下：“从进事务所到现在……大概16年吧。”

主持人问大野：“你呢？”

“我……18年。”大野转头看向镜头，表情有点骄傲：“我是前辈诶。”

全场爆笑。主持人拍着大野肩膀，男人笑得肩膀直抖，被自己的话弄得不好意思了，猫背弓得越发剧烈，耳根通红，侧着身躲起了镜头。

这人有点像小动物，松本心里突然冒出这样的念头。

怪可爱的。

 

电视剧拍摄持续了将近3个多月，主题曲和剧集都颇受好评。这一天，经纪人给他发了封邮件：“有新的试镜，是电影，轻喜剧，导演是之前合作过的石井桑。大下周的周六下午3点开始试镜，我把剧本给你发过去了，你自己看看。”

他点开附件。故事的主人公是一对从小一起长大的青少年，从校园生活到毕业就职，再到一方结婚生子。电影结尾是主人公之一的田村站在好友结婚典礼上鼓掌流泪，这段恋情还是他帮着撮合成功的。剧情起落不大，有几处泪点，基调轻松愉快。正适合打算转型的他。

松本并没有考虑太久便回复了邮件，应下这次试镜。

到试镜当天，松本赶到会场，里面有个已经坐好等待的人，他余光一瞥，微弯腰仔细辨认了一下：“……大野桑？”

大野被叫到名字，茫然地抬起头：“哦，松本桑，你好。好久不见。”

松本一眼注意到年长者的发型与上次不同，软软的刘海搭在额头上，显得十分乖巧，让人想上手揉两下。他咳了一声：“好久不见。你也是来试镜的吗？”

“啊，不是，我的试镜已经结束了。我选上了。导演说接下来的部分希望我也能一起参加。”

——通常这种试镜是当时通知结果的吗？

这念头一闪而过。松本歪了下头：“一起参加？”

“对，”大野笑着说，“接下来我和松本桑你一起演戏。请多指教。”

松本要试镜的是撮合好友的田村。另一位主人公姓中井，脑子不太灵活，人有些呆，但很会为人着想。如果大野已经选上了，那他应该就是饰演中井的人了。

有工作人员来叫人。大野和松本一起跟在人家后面，各自说着失礼，走进排练室。

光滑的木质地板，略显焦甜的空气。松本深呼吸几次，心跳与情绪同时走着上扬的节拍。

负责试镜的是导演制片人和剧本家。导演先问了松本几句关于对这个角色的理解，沉吟着摸了摸下巴，翻着剧本，将指定的内容交给松本：“试着演一下这段吧。中井与女朋友吵架以后田村安慰他这里。台词你看剧本就好。”

这段剧情台词不多，中井向田村倒着苦水，田村并不耐烦听，直接问他那干脆与对方分手不是更好，直到中井哭了出来，田村才无奈地安慰他。

松本揣摩了一下情绪，觉得不需要剧本也能记住台词，把本子放到一边，抬起头，才注意到大野手里也没有拿剧本，面无表情地站在一边，像是有些无聊。

导演数着秒：“三，二，一，开始。”

在他喊开始的一瞬间，大野的表情突然变了。眉毛揪成八字，眼里闪烁着零星的委屈和汹涌的愤怒，一屁股坐了下去，做了一个凶狠的投掷动作——大概是假装扔酒瓶。

应导演要求，松本事先没有和大野交流，怔愣了一瞬，才皱着眉开始念台词：“你耍什么酒疯？”

大野撅着嘴，又跺了下地板：“百合子跟我吵架了。女人简直莫名其妙！我就是和同事出去吃了个饭，搞不懂她在气什么！”

男人的神情又气愤又有几分小孩子耍脾气似的无赖，与剧本里描述的那个不中用的中井如出一辙。松本隐隐体会到导演这么快确定由他来出演这个角色的原因，按自己的角色继续演下去，叹着气坐到大野身边：“她吃醋是因为在乎你。”

大野垂着脑袋不住嘀咕着：“那也不能这么无理取闹吧，我以后还有应酬，也会有其他朋友找我出去吃饭喝酒，要是她每次都这么查我追问我，每次都来和我吵一架，以后我要怎么办啊？”

松本已经听过很多次对方抱怨他的恋爱艰难了，实在有些不耐烦，斜眼乜他：“你要是担心这么多，不如赶紧和她分手得了。”

这里本来应该由大野接一句“我不是担心，是在生气，百合子为什么不能再信任我一点”，但男人半天没说话。松本以为他是忘了台词，皱眉推了推他：“你怎么了？”

他一推，就看见一颗水珠直直从大野垂下的刘海间落下去。松本愣住，只见大野缩起身子，嘴唇下巴抖得话都说不完整，一时间只有悲伤的抽泣声在排练室里回荡着。

 

说台词啊。松本空白的脑子里只剩下这一句话。

说你的台词啊。

 

但这个瞬间，他什么反应都来不及做，想不起台词，也不知道该如何接续，只是僵硬地坐在原地，看着哭得撕心裂肺的共演者，不知如何是好。

直到导演喊了“好，到此为止”，他才如梦初醒般回过神来，紧接着就吓出了一身冷汗。试镜期间居然被别人的演技压倒，忘记自己的台词和表演，再没有比这更大的失败了。

松本很灰心地站起身。大野擦着眼泪吸着鼻子，也慢吞吞站起来。

——又是刚才那副什么都没在想什么都不在意的淡然样子。

导演和其他人小声讨论着。松本已经做好接受这次失败的心理准备，安静站在原地等待宣判。

“嗯……这段你们加的即兴表演很不错。”导演捻着那页剧本，开口道：“大野桑被提到分手以后直接哭出来的那部分可以表现出女友对他的重要性，而松本桑你看见好友哭出来时僵硬到不知做什么反应才好那里也可以看出你真的很重视这个朋友。”

松本被这顶高帽子砸得还没缓过劲儿来，便听导演继续道：“不过大概是因为事先没有交流，眼神沟通肢体接触比较少，有点可惜。但这段戏演得的确很出色。”

他扭头再次和另外两人确认了一下，宣布道：“这两个角色正式归你们所有了，11月2号开拍，到时候会有各种行程安排通知给你们的事务所。”

大野弯腰：“谢谢。接下来请多多指教。”

松本还有些糊里糊涂，也跟着赶紧行了个礼。

他直起身，看着朝他微笑着的，眼睛还湿漉漉的大野，心里突然迸发出一种别样的兴奋和紧张。

接下来，他就要和这个人共演了。


	2. Chapter 2

第2章

11月2号上午10点，电影「青春のトビラ」正式开机。全篇故事分为三个时间段，主人公的中学时代、大学毕业前到工作开始，以及结尾处20代后半。中学时代由子役代演。

松本的第一场戏是毕业后的初次面试，西装领带是电影里田村找工作时专门买的，崭新地套在他身上，精气神像朝阳破除浓雾的万丈光芒般蓬勃。

大野的第一场戏是几个小时前清晨配合日出时拍的。大学时代的中井骑着自行车早起送报打工，导演要他蹬脚踏车蹬出拼死赶上越野赛车的气势来。好容易拍出满意的效果，刚巧赶上松本进剧组。大野骑车骑得满身是汗，正困得眼神发直，穿着保暖用的大衣，坐在角落里喝茶，远远瞟到仿佛在发光发热的松本，觉得眼睛有点刺痛。

他小口啜饮着热茶，视线追寻那光明，眼底的灼热慢慢被青年的演技抚平为清澈的暖流。

田村的性格设定是有些不坦率、嘴巴比较毒的本性认真的青年，紧张时喜欢虚张声势，但电影结尾处鼓励中井向女友百合子求婚时也表现出了热血激昂的一面。松本的相貌即使是在演艺圈里也算少有的华贵，演这样的角色，观众的注意力难免会被他外表吸引而忽视掉细节性的动作。但很明显，松本在这方面把握得很好。

大野吸了下鼻子，裹紧大衣，双腿蜷缩起来。

隔着几十米远，他什么都看不清，只能从摄像机镜头里的特写镜头观察松本的一举一动。每当镜头转到松本那双眼睛时，大野心头就突突地一跳。

那真是一双会说话的眼睛。他暗暗想着。毕业新生的纯良与无法掩饰的紧张，只要松本忽闪两下那对浓密的睫毛就表现得淋漓尽致。旁人与他搭话时，他的眼神是坚定的，自信的。但只要他转过身去，漂亮的眼珠转一转，便有惊惶无措的情绪被翻出来。

大野喜欢画画，画人脸时总会先观察那人的眼睛。而松本的眼睛让他感受到的是暖洋洋的真诚。即使是在演戏，也能传达出松本自己入戏以后的感情。

——这是我的朋友。

——是和我从小一起长大，像我家人一样的存在。

 

戏中人的表演很快让大野喜欢上了这个新朋友。他看着松本紧捏住公文包的把手深呼吸，想起不久前试镜时青年似乎也做过类似的动作。

他的朋友真的很容易紧张。但松本润似乎很享受紧张感，而田村却是步履僵硬，指尖泛白，很明显并不是很愉快。

大野还沉浸在自己的世界里，另一边导演已经喊了cut，松本走过去检查镜头拍出来的效果，时不时与导演商量两句，问呈现出来的效果如何。

似乎谈得差不多了。松本长吁了一口气，笑着走向大野这边：“早上好。”

“早上好。”大野含糊不清地回应了一声。

松本盯着大野看了会儿，拉了一把折叠椅坐到他旁边：“大野桑，你是困了吗？”

大野抹了把脸：“还好。你这部分戏拍完了？”

“嗯。说是要换布景，让我暂时待机。”

大野哦了一声，没什么事可做，眨眨眼，意识到眼皮当真开始发沉了。他下一场戏是中午和松本一起拍，还要无所事事两个小时，稍微想了想，头一歪，准备打盹。

“你要睡了吗？”一旁的松本出声问道。

大野调整了一下位置，用力眨了眨眼睛：“因为我没什么事做嘛……”

松本手里捧着剧本，听了他这话，稍微挑起了眉：“台词呢？”

“已经背完了。”

“……这样啊。”

松本有些惊讶地点点头，不再打扰他。

 

中午拍的这场戏是高二时中井和田村两人翻墙逃学去游戏厅，回来路上，中井在书店前遇上自己未来的女友百合子，两人擦肩而过，后来中井对其念念不忘，开始寻找对方的学校以求重新见她一面。

与百合子的那一段因为女演员的行程安排被延期，先拍松本和大野逃课的部分。两人换了夏季校服，白色短袖衬衫和黑色长裤，秋风一刮，大野还没什么反应，松本先打了个哆嗦，用力搓了两下胳膊，跺了跺脚。

“你怕冷？”大野觉得很新奇。松本看起来身体挺健康的，半袖衣服下露出来的胳膊肌肉也很结实。

“嗯。”松本也不避讳，小跑到经纪人身边套了件大衣，等导演让各机开始准备，又小跑着赶回来。

道具组递给他们各自书包。这段戏要他们二人翻过学校围墙，松本先翻墙，大野把书包扔给松本，然后在松本的催促和老师的怒吼声中翻出来。

导演让他们各自先翻了次围墙。大野扮演的中井运动神经不好，爬这个要装作颤颤巍巍费老鼻子劲的样子。大野手脚抖得像刚出生的小鹿，嘴唇哆哆嗦嗦，看上去急得像快哭了一样。

松本被他逗得不行，过去拍他的腿：“表情管理，注意表情管理。”

大野恢复成他自己的表情，笑得很柔软：“诶？这样不行吗？”

导演远远的也笑得前仰后合，说这样也OK不过还是得稍微收一收演技。

拍摄进行了几十分钟，终于拍到导演觉得墙翻得令他满意的程度。导演检查了一会儿拍出的影像，突然把大野和松本叫过去：“你们两个人之前有过什么交流吗？”

松本答道：“没有。算上今天我们总共也就见过三次。”

“这样啊……”导演捻着下巴，皱眉思考了一会儿，说：“那这段时间你们多聊一聊，加深下对彼此的了解。毕竟要拍的是两个从小到大的玩伴，现在你们的交流在镜头上给人的感觉还是有点生疏。”

“要交流到什么程度？”大野问。

“……什么程度？”导演被问笑了，“那就……争取尽快熟到哥俩好的程度？关系好到可以睡一个被窝那种？”

他这是在刻意开玩笑，旁边围着的工作人员也跟着哄笑起来。大野则配合地一拉松本，软绵绵地装出要抱住他腰的样子：“这样吗？”

“别闹啦你。”松本嘴角翘得老高，按住他肩膀。

大野很快收回手。松本反倒主动过来揉了揉他头发，小声嘀咕了一句“啊好软”，扭头看向导演：“这种感觉？”

导演比了个OK的手势：“对对对，可以开一些无伤大雅的玩笑啊，稍微多一些肢体接触啊，你们看着来就好。”

松本点点头，低头看向大野，年长者正好也抬起头对上他的视线。

松本自己有点不好意思，抿着嘴一低头：“那，接下来就多多指教了。”

大野也郑重其事地行了个礼，说的却是古时候男女结婚时的台词：“嗯，虽然我是个不成器的人，今后还是请你多加关照。”

 

——被松本轻轻拍了下头。


	3. Chapter 3

第3章

电影拍摄进行了两个星期，松本与大野逐渐熟络起来。拍戏间隙，松本偶尔会拨拉两下大野的刘海——他为了角色造型专门捏了两根可怜巴巴的前发，软塌塌搭在额头上。松本觉得好玩，闲着没事上手薅两下。大野都是乖乖站着不动，任由他摆弄自己。

大野智这人很奇妙。33岁的年纪，没有躁气或是演艺圈内人多多少少会有的自我表现欲。面对工作，更多时候，他仅仅是安静听从指示，然后尽他所能做到最好。性格上，他像一块海绵，可以吸收各种各样的事物和情绪，捏一捏拍一拍，会滤出更纯粹温和的东西作为回馈。揉不烂也搓不坏。无论如何摆弄，放置一段时间，他又会自己恢复成最初的模样，

电影里的中井自小呆头呆脑的，一向依赖一同长大的田村，直到与百合子相遇后，才开始为了成为意中人认可的男人而做出努力。大野入戏深了，有时拍完一场戏，黏在松本身后到处转，松本赶他他也不走，只会用最无辜最纯良的笑容去堵松本的嘴。

田村性格别扭了些，因此朋友不多，对依赖他的中井说话损是损，但潜意识里对这个傻里傻气的好友有很强的保护欲。百合子是相貌端庄秀丽的大家闺秀，田村认为中井配不上人家，怕他以后失恋难过，总是找各种机会打击他让他放弃。

电影高潮处，中井和百合子的恋爱走到岌岌可危的一步，中井开始认为自己真的应该放弃。之前认识到这段感情对好友的重要性的田村此刻站出来，鼓励中井再去和百合子谈谈。电影尾声，中井站在好友的婚礼现场，为他们送上祝福和掌声。

松本翻来覆去研究透了剧本，但他自己没有类似的人生经历，把握不好中井心路历程的变化，便经常找导演和剧本家商量该怎样演以达到他自己也满意的效果。

“你觉得大野桑怎么样？”导演问他。

“……？”松本愣了一下，认真想了想：“工作认真，演技也很好，性格也很好。”

“我不是说这个，”导演摆了摆手，指向不远处的大野，“你现在看着他会有什么感觉？”

松本一头雾水，定睛看过去。大野正猫着背缩在布景角落里，眨着眼睛，打了个哈欠。

他脱口而出道：“很自然体的一个人。挺可爱的。”

“嗯，你就把这种觉得他可爱的感情放大再放大，把他当成自己带大的小孩，只不过这孩子迟早要长大成人，离开你的庇护、离开你。”

松本想了想，皱眉问道：“他要去迎接他的幸福生活，所以我应该替他感到高兴？”

导演耸了耸肩：“你觉得是就是了。你才是田村。”

似是而非的答案。松本并没有得到满意的解答，但也猜到导演在这个问题上并不准备帮他。

他回到布景附近，隔着几步开外便看到大野靠在道具沙发上蜷成一团，手臂挡在面前，衣服领子撑起他后颈发尾，乱蓬蓬的一小片。

松本忍俊不禁着坐到他旁边轻拍他肩膀：“大野桑，大野桑。”

有道具组的女性工作人员经过，听见他这句话的声音语气，小小声倒抽了口凉气。

大野半眯着眼伸了个懒腰，声音又糯又软：“……嗯？”

松本忍不住上手搓了两下他乱翘的头毛：“发型乱了，一会儿服装师该说你了。”

大野晃晃脑袋，后颈在沙发靠背上蹭了蹭，强行把翘起来的那几撮头发压下去，撅着嘴唇又闭上眼睛。

松本看不下去，用手指帮他梳理，发丝沙沙沙地擦在沙发上，扫着催眠曲般节奏。大野咕哝了一声，肩膀一缩，发丝埋进松本指缝里配合那节奏轻缓地舞动了一个来回，像只被揉舒服了的猫咪。

 

电影拍摄时间并不长，只花了一个半月。大野比松本提前杀青，最后一场戏正好是电影结尾结婚典礼的那一幕。

松本原本不知道这件事，很平常地换好拍戏时穿的礼服，站到指定的位置上待机，直到有工作人员摸上前来小声提醒他今天这场戏结束后要请他给大野送花，松本才意识到今天便是他与大野合作共演的最后一天了。

不远处大野正在与扮演百合子的女演员聊天，大概是大野装傻说了什么逗趣的话，被对方笑着推了下肩膀。

最后这场戏松本全程与大野没有台词交流，只有一段田村的内心独白，连站位都离了十几米远，实在搭不上话。他也不打算浪费那个时间，只管专心酝酿情绪。

他从小到大的好友，跟他爬过山下过海，一起逃课一起写检讨，那个没什么戒心、总被搞传销的骗的中井，今天就要成为真正的一家之主，承担家庭责任的男人了。

新郎新娘踏上红毯，彩带与欢呼纷纷扬扬洒满会场，当新人经过松本时，他能看见他们脸上洋溢着的对未来的憧憬和对当下的满足。男人拼命拍着双手，也许不出几十分钟，手掌便能肿成两倍大，他也压根想不起来去在意，嘴角咧得仿佛能翘到天边去。

新娘站在台阶上扔下捧花，与丈夫相视一笑，携手走进礼堂。木制的厚重大门在他们身后缓慢地合拢。

 

松本的笑容随着那扇门的关合一点点沉着下来。他能看见自己的朋友走向未来，走向他接下来的人生，能看见那个人的背影消失在那扇青春时代的大门之后。

 

也许从这一刻开始，他会渐渐淡出他最好的朋友的人生，逐渐褪色直到成为老旧照片上泛黄的一抹回忆。

 

“——卡！”

松本如梦初醒，还没有从刚刚的丧失感中走脱，便听导演喊：“松本桑，刚才的演技太完美了！不愧是松本桑啊！自己一个人不是也完全想得通吗？”

想通什么？松本有些懵，但这时候已经有工作人员举着花束塞到他怀里，他也来不及思考那么多，先走上台阶，把花递给刚推门走出来的大野和女演员。

大野也没想到结尾这段戏居然一遍过了，很开心地举着花和其他两位共演者分别拥抱了一下，朝镜头比了个v字。

 

也许是因为入戏太深造成的冲击有些大，松本忘了去找导演确认下最后这场戏的效果如何，直到几位主演去参加电影首映会时，他才很丢脸地发现导演居然把最后他那段笑容逐渐平静的部分拍成了长镜头，电影明明可以完结在新郎新娘走进礼堂那欢乐的一幕上，因为加了他最后这一段，基调整体变得沉郁了不少。

大屏幕上片尾曲已到尾声，影院里灯光一盏盏亮起，主持人轻声感慨着开了麦，其他人转过身，只有大野一个人还盯着荧幕。

主持人轻声唤他：“大野桑？”

“啊……抱歉、”大野连忙转回正面，“最后田村君的表情让我很震惊，反应就慢了点……”

他主动提起这话题，主持人倒轻松了不少：“最后那一幕给人留下的印象真的很深刻，大野桑拍摄的时候没有看到这里吗？”

“没有，那时候我们在礼堂里面呢。我今天第一次看见。”

大野转头看向松本：“田村君也不会告诉我他是怎么想的，所以我也不知道他还会露出这么寂寞的表情。”

松本能感觉到他心里的田村被这一句话惹炸了：“告诉你有用吗？”

主持人也跟着起哄：“对啊，要是田村君对你说百合子和他你必须选一个，你会怎么办？”

大野装出愁眉苦脸的样子想了一会儿，说：“中井君会被问哭吧，啊……不过最后他应该还是会选田村君的，因为田村君本质很温柔，不会让他做这样的选择，所以他才会一直当他的朋友嘛。”

田村的确不会问。松本心想。他又没有什么正当的理由，又没有说这话的立场。最主要的是，他们这对朋友都希望对方幸福。所以田村会给中井鼓励，所以大野会说如果真的问了这个问题他最后还是会选择朋友。

松本能感觉到胸口里住着的那个灵魂慢慢平静下来。他看了看大野，无法否认田村的心情的确和他自己的有些重叠。

接下来这段时间还有几场宣传，之后大概就是大路朝天各走一边，再没什么过多的交集了。

 

试映会结束，松本把前几天经纪人发给他的剧本文档翻出来，这次虽然还是他演的比较多的恋爱戏码，但有一点与以往不同，这次是同性题材的电影，没什么恋爱喜剧要素，尺度还很大。

同性结婚合法化以来已经过了几十年，这样题材的电视剧电影也早已被广泛接受。但松本对这方面了解的不多，读了一遍剧本，只觉得这故事写得挺细腻，不太确定到底要不要去参加这次试镜。

他给经纪人打电话：“这部电影的制作团队是哪家公司的？”

经纪人报了几个业界熟知的名号，又提了下预算问题。

松本仍在沉吟。电话那边传来一阵啪啦啪啦翻动纸张的声音，经纪人像发现了什么新东西，开口道：“哦，对了，据说这次的剧本家是以前为大野桑舞台剧写剧本的，这次选角会举荐他去演另外一个男主角。”

松本：“……我要去参加试镜。”


	4. Chapter 4

第4章

「眠る森の外側」讲述的是一段短暂而深刻的恋爱故事。即将毕业的大学生成間純在巴黎旅游期间邂逅比自己年轻两岁的澤岡創太郎，回到日本后，成間再次偶遇澤岡，并渐渐为对方所吸引。两人很快确立交往关系并走到最后一步。然而就在此时，成間发现澤岡其实患有胃癌，恋人对他隐瞒了即将不久于人世的事实。成間无法接受现实，选择暂时逃避。澤岡冒雨前往成間家，说明自己只是想在最后的时间里与喜欢的人度过尽可能多的时光。两人共度一夜后，第二天清早，澤岡悄然离开。三个月后，成間收到澤岡的死讯，带着爱人的骨灰独自前往两人曾经约定造访的南岛海峡。

松本演的爱情片里很少有悲剧，于他而言算是新的挑战。主人公成間純性格认真坚实，澤岡創太郎则是温柔平和，直到故事高潮挽留成間时才有一段小小的爆发。

试镜很成功。结果在一周内送到事务所，松本被选为成間純的演员。开拍时间是两个月以后。

暂定演员表里澤岡創太郎的饰演者写着大野智的名字。松本盯着那三个字看了半天，试图构建出一个属于“澤岡創太郎”的形象。

两个月后，通知提前发过来，说他的第一场戏是和大野一起。松本进了剧组，工作人员介绍演员时，他扫了圈周围，低头示意，没有看见大野的身影。

松本还在疑惑，有人突然在他身后轻声说：“哦，松本桑，好久不见。”

他转过身，待看清眼前的人，笑容瞬间凝固：“……大野桑？”

男人身板本来就瘦瘦小小的，两个月不见，又单薄了许多，原本圆润的脸颊弧度也不见了。细碎的刘海没了，发型改成了很普通的斜分头。

松本第一反应是他生病了，话没脱口，险险在脑子里转了一圈，反应过来：“你为了角色减肥了？”

大野点点头：“嗯。说是要先拍电影后半段，之后我再增肥好拍前面的部分。”

“瘦得好快啊……减了多少？”

大野回忆了一下：“嗯……大概20斤左右？”

松本下意识想起成間与澤岡雨中吵架那场戏中途有段澤岡被成間拦腰抱回房间的情节，看着面前纤细到虚幻的男人，神绪一时恍惚，又被大野的话拉回现实：“不过能和松本桑一起演真是太好了。”

松本连眨了几次眼，才眨掉点涌上头的惊喜和羞窘：“为什么这么说？”

“因为和不认识的人拍裸戏会很害羞啊。”大野仿佛想象出了那情景，肩膀抖了抖，五官紧紧皱在一起。

“习惯了就好了。”

“我大概不会习惯这种事的……还有进剧组的时候，不是会有人在旁边喊‘大野桑来了’之类的吗，那个也很让人害羞啊、演舞台剧的时候就不会有人说这种话。”

——真的不像生活在这圈子里的人啊……

这想法早便在他心里成形，也重复多次了。但松本还是没有忍住问出他几个月来的疑惑：“大野桑当时为什么要演电影呢？”

大野很理所当然地说：“因为事务所让我接这个工作。”

 

明明对工作本身没有什么热情，却可以自我严格要求做到最好。

松本站在布景不远处。大野正在拍病情发作的戏，伏在马桶上干呕着，镜头里清楚地映着他眼角溢出的生理性泪水和死死扣在器皿上的手背的青筋。

剧组现场很安静，几乎能听见男人平复呼吸后泪水砸在地上的声音。啪嗒啪嗒，回响在绝望的死寂中。

导演喊了卡，走过去问他能不能表现得再沉静些。大野点点头。

于是这次呈现的效果有了些不同。“澤岡”从马桶里勉强撑起头，无力地倒在墙角，他的生命力早已随着病情加重凶猛地黯淡下去，眼睛里没有一丝光彩，只有泪水静静地顺着脸颊淌下。

仿佛有一只干枯的手握上松本的喉咙，缓慢地收紧，绞住他的呼吸。他再不忍心看下去，转身匆匆离开。

拍摄已经进行了一段时间，松本和“成間純”的心态偶尔会有些重合，感情建立起联系后，再看那个长着他爱人面孔的人沉浸在病痛中，对他自己无疑也是种折磨。

这是在演戏。松本猛灌了一口水，暗自提醒自己。

——你在戏外，不要被戏中人影响。

 

第5章

“松本桑、松本桑。”

有人拉扯他的手腕，松本不需要睁开眼睛也能猜到是谁——只有大野智会在叫他名字时缺斤少两念成“まつもっさん”。

“怎么了？”

他把眼罩拉下去，被正午的光线蛰了一下，下意识皱起眉，把胳膊举到眼前遮挡。

大野的声音黏黏糊糊在他耳边晃：“没什么，就是想叫你。”

“……随你吧。”

没有得到制止。于是大野放肆起来，继续一遍遍地叫：“松本桑，松本桑。”

松本被他叫得脑袋发晕，伸手按住他头顶，用力揉了揉。昨天晚上他单独拍戏到半夜，一大清早又要坐车去拍电影结尾造访海峡那一段戏，现在困得要命。

但他也不赶大野走。揉了两下，手又耷下去。

有脚步声响起。大野似乎走开了。松本叹了口气，继续安心补觉。

可惜好景不长。松本没有睡太久，便又听见那个声音团着细细绵绵的温软情绪叫：“松本桑，松本桑。”

他认命地把眼罩完全拉下去，问着“你想干什么？”，翻起眼皮看向半伏在他折叠椅把手上的大野，一时间有些发怔。

男人的眼睛盛着暖融融的水光，水面是他的倒影。

那春水仿佛沁入他心脾。松本不自觉声音柔和了许多：“今天不忙？不是说有录音吗？”

“已经录完了。他们说今天进度挺赶，要拍下雨那场。”

大野从兜里掏出张折得四四方方的纸：“这段念白是要影片最后跟你今天早上拍的那一段一起放对吧？”

松本接过来看了看。还真是。成間从澤岡父母那里收到澤岡的死讯，读过爱人的遗书，坐着旅游大巴前往约定地点。之前他问过导演，说是这部分要用大野的念白当画外音。

 

——“父亲，母亲：  
　　  
谢谢你们给予我的最后的支持和自由。这三年时间里，我过得很开心。

我活的不像你们那么长久，十几年来，我一直过着平凡的、活在框架里的日子。是你们让这样的生活多了颜色，给了我幸福，谢谢你们。

那天收到诊断结果，画布上第一次出现污点。我抹不掉，也不敢直视这样丑陋的画，所以我选择了逃避。

我花了很长时间流浪，强迫自己享受为数不多的生命。然后，在最后的几个月里，我遇到了自己喜欢的人。

直到我遇见他，才让我发现，画框外的世界是广阔的，鲜活的。明明已经做好准备迎接死亡了，但想到那个人，我还是会忍不住祈求神明让我再多撑下去一点，好陪在他身边。

我一定是个贪心又狡猾的人吧。

那么，在最后的时间里，就请让我再任性一点吧。

请你们照顾好自己，在今后的人生里互相扶持着走下去。

请你们健康，幸福，快乐。

还有最后一点，是为了我自己的愿望。请替我告诉那个人：谢谢。再见。我爱你。”——

 

松本读完这段台词，差不多也明白大野突然这么黏人大概是因为念白的情绪还没完全脱离，站起身拖了张折叠椅拉到他椅子旁边：“坐吗？”

大野点点头，待两人各自坐好，松本想着他这下大概能安分一点了，正欲合眼，就听见旁边轻飘飘传来一句：“潤くん。”

“——？！”

松本猛地拧过头去看他，大野一歪头，表情人畜无害地又叫了声：“純くん。”

是角色的名字。

松本回过神来，心底五味陈杂地应了声：“……嗯。”

大野却不再说话了。

 

雨中吵架的戏发生在深夜。澤岡来到成間家门外，成間收到澤岡邮件后并没有回复，夜里下了雨，成間在楼上看见澤岡冒雨站在路边，心中不忍，选择出来与他见面。

“——事情就是这样。我没有告诉你我的病情，是因为不想让你承担我自己的痛苦。我剩下的时间不多，只想在最后能和自己第一次喜欢上的人多度过点快乐的时光。”

男人站在路灯下，惨白的灯光里，笑容模糊不清。

“对不起。最后还是没能瞒过你。我会自己消失的，请你忘记我吧。”

他转过身。冰凉的雨水已经夺走了他大部分的体力，他的动作如同一个坏掉的木偶，僵硬而丑陋。

现在不用面对那个人了。可以不用再忍下去了。

他可以哭了。

男人可以感觉到液体在皮肤上肆意流淌，也许是雨，也许是眼泪，也许是他的血液，反正都已经没了温度，也没有什么差别。

他抬起手，想擦擦模糊的眼前，突然那只手被狠狠拽住，将他的身体都拉得旋转起来。

男人还没有反应过来，眼前一花，身体一下子腾了空。

再抬眼时，能看见他的恋人唇角漂亮的黑痣，和沾了星星点点剔透水珠的睫毛。

 

——“卡！”

大野从松本怀里跳下来，甩了甩头发，接过工作人员递给他的毛巾裹住肩膀。

这段戏拍了快四个小时，大野嘴唇已经发白了，好容易这次导演终于给了OK。

松本要维持从没有淋湿的状态跑出来，一次没过就换套衣服吹好头发重新拍。大野则是一直都跟落汤鸡似的，配合那个看上去弱不禁风的身材，气质凄惨了不少。

第二天的戏是跟在这段后面，拍成間帮澤岡泡澡驱寒，当天晚上两人同床共枕，一夜缠绵。

床戏发生在从浴室出来，成間帮澤岡擦拭身体后。大野和松本两个人下半身围着浴巾，正襟危坐听导演指示动作。

正式开拍。松本半跪下来帮大野揉腿，大野的手指轻轻擦过他耳尖，他抬起头，正对上大野那双温和的眼睛。

两人沉默着对视了许久，松本缓缓地伸出手按在大野脑后，试探着接近，直到彼此鼻尖相接的距离，没有任何反抗，他一点点吻上去。

光源只有一盏橘黄的台灯。窗外雨声淅淅沥沥，唇舌交融的响动宁静地荡在房间里。大野抚上松本肩膀，拇指在那处黑痣上轻轻摩挲。

他的眼睛湿漉漉的，像鹿的眼，纯净又坦诚，温顺又美好。

松本沿着他胸口一路向下虔诚地亲吻，男人微拱起腰，低声轻叹。

“——じゅんくん。”


	5. Chapter 5

第6章

“干杯！”

杯盏交错。冰镇啤酒裹着泡沫席卷过舌尖，微苦的麦芽香气扩散开来，铁网上肉片滴下几滴油花，火势翻了一翻，服务员推开门，轻手轻脚放下新的菜式，旁边有几个人叫这盘是我点的那盘是他要的，好不热闹。

庆功宴已经进行了两个多小时，有人叫着说要去开二次会，吵吵嚷嚷拉走一大半人。松本和大野作为主演，也被推搡着送上出租车。

大野已经喝得上了头，别人哄他唱歌，他便摇摇晃晃地走上去唱电影主题曲「岬めぐり」，跟他聊两句话，他就开始跟人勾肩搭背仿佛几十年老朋友。

喝到最后，经纪人过来接他，大野还在不依不饶地巴在座椅靠背上，像个不肯从玩具车柜台前离开的小孩一样叫唤：“我不要回去——我不想回去嘛——”

经纪人好说歹说，大野仍不动摇，松本坐在旁边，好笑地掰他手指：“大野桑，别给你经纪人添麻烦了，快点回去吧。”

大野定定盯着他半晌，也不知道听没听进去他的话，抓着椅背的手松开，反握住松本的手指。

“……？大野桑？”

松本试图挣扎，然而大野的力气在酒精作用下没什么轻重，死扣住他五指，还朝他扯了个笑：“松润，一起回去嘛。”

松本还没回话，一旁坐着的剧组工作人员都开始起哄，拍着手叫嚷起毫无意义的声援。

拍摄后半段剧情基调整体轻松许多，大野也胖回去不少，与松本互动多了，偶尔就会招来其他人的玩笑。松本见大野没有放手的意思，想了想，问经纪人：“要不我陪你们先把他送回家好了？”

起哄声更大了。

经纪人为难地推托了几句，见当事人还是那副死不撒手的德性，只好千恩万谢着跟松本一起把大野拖上车。

大野情绪很高涨，一个人扯东扯西，说两句话手往松本肩膀大腿上划拉两下，车坐到半路，许是车身晃荡得有些困了，双手缩着靠在松本肩膀上，时不时因为颠簸磕到下巴而小声咕哝着什么。

松本的手还被他攥着，倒也不急着抽回来，拇指在他掌心里细细摩挲着，说不上是什么滋味，只觉得莫名的宁静。

那宁静蔓延在深深的夜色里，抖了一抖，晃出一声软绵绵的：“じゅんくん。”

松本回过神，轻轻叹了口气：“大野桑，戏都拍完了，就别这么叫我了。”

大野仰起头，有些不解地看向他：“和戏拍完了有什么关系？”

他撅起嘴——这个角度让松本不由自主地想捏捏他圆起来的下巴和脸颊——问：“你以为我在叫角色名？”

 

——不是我以为。是我必须得这么想。

 

不然有些事无法解释，也可能无法挽回。

松本微侧过脸看了眼司机座位的方向，转回来看向大野，低声说：“大野桑，你到底想做什么？”

他自己都数不清午夜梦回大野那些温和的喊他名字的声音在他耳边萦绕了多少遍，只能勉强靠着模糊那发音的含义来抑制不该产生的旖念。如果大野并没有什么别的意思，他必须要控制好自己的情绪。

大野用力眨了两下眼睛，道：“我喜欢你。”

他没等松本一口气喘匀，又接了句：“你不喜欢我吗？”

大野的酒并没醒，说话舌头都没捋直，黏黏糊糊地含在口腔里，听上去不像疑问，更像一个理所当然的确认：你肯定是喜欢我的对吧？

松本忍不住又看了看运转席，深呼吸几次，反握住大野的手，诱导式地问他：“大野桑，你说你喜欢我，是有多喜欢？”

“……”大野垂下视线，也许是害羞，也许是在思考这个问题的答案，“我想和你交往，想亲你，想——”

“好了好了我明白了。”松本连忙捂住他的嘴以免被经纪人听见。

他放下手，斟酌着词句。大野见他沉默，不死心地缠着他问：“松润你不喜欢我吗？”

松本这一刻甚至是有些狼狈的，被逼问得无路可退，很无奈地回答道：“是，我是喜欢你。但是你能确定你喜欢的是我本人，而不是因为受了角色的影响吗？”

“……”大野努力地思考了一下，反问道：“那你能吗？”

“嗯。”松本点着头，自己都能听见胸腔里如雷的心跳声，“我很确定我是对大野智这个人有好感，和角色没关系。”

大野看着他的眼睛，终于真的害羞起来，因为酒劲，那害羞化成一个有点憨傻的笑，痴痴地挂在他嘴角：“真的吗？”

松本喝下去的酒这时候才猛烈地冲进他血液涌上他大脑，沸腾着快把他面皮给烧穿：“你到底怎么想的？要是单纯受角色影响，就赶紧把这事忘掉吧，当我没说。”

他想收回手，却被大野拉住，扯着他手腕拽到彼此吐息相接的距离。那双湿漉漉的坦诚的眼睛在不到一指远的地方柔和地朝他闪烁着。松本下意识地吞咽了一口唾沫。

“我不知道我的喜欢有多少是受角色影响的。”

松本的心随着这一句话直坠入地底，又随着他下一句话腾地升上云端。“——所以能先和我交往一段时间试试吗？”

 

第二天上午，松本准备午饭的材料时，大野突然打电话过来。

对面的声音听起来没精打采的，大概是宿醉的影响：“喂？松润？”

松本把通话调成免提，边切菜边回话：“嗯，是我。怎么了？”

“我昨天晚上喝了酒以后是不是干了什么？”

“……”

松本擦了擦手，把手机举到耳边：“你不记得了？”

“嗯……我喝醉了以后不怎么记事。”

松本从昨晚持续高昂到现在的心情瞬间坍塌下去，正琢磨着该怎么跟大野说明昨夜发生的事，就听话筒里传来一句：“不过我记得你跟我表白了。”

松本沉默了将近两秒钟，才嗯了一声，嗯完发现嗓子哑得不成样子，又连着咳嗽几下，说话声依旧有些走调：“还记得什么？”

大野轻笑了一阵，慢腾腾地说：“记不太清了。但是我应该也跟你说了什么吧，能告诉我吗？”

这什么羞耻PLAY？松本忍不住想，但还是如实回答了：“你说不确定自己的喜欢有多少是受角色影响，所以问我能不能跟你交往一段时间看看。”

“这样啊……那你怎么回答的？”

“……我说可以。”

大野的笑声听得松本有点上火：“笑什么你？”

话筒那边还在笑：“因为松润很可爱嘛。”

“我挂了啊。”

“润君，”大野轻轻叫了一声——这次松本可以安心地听成是他的名字了，“以后请你多多指教了。”

“……好。你也是。”


	6. Chapter 6

第7章

与大野的交往比松本想象的更加愉快。这个人身上让他能迅速喜欢并且沉迷的要素实在太多。他原本就喜欢大野的工作态度，喜欢他的演技，喜欢他的声音，喜欢他的性格。而交往只让这些喜欢越发膨胀，还发掘出了许多松本不曾意识到的心动点。

比如大野去艺术展时闪闪发亮的眼睛。

比如松本尝试着用他在爱情片里学来的伎俩逗弄大野时对方大脑当机的呆滞表情。（习惯了以后大野还会配合地摆出矫揉造作的动作来掩饰他的害羞）

比如大野那个很好摸的屁股和很适合让他搭上去的肩膀。

他们两个都不是擅长说谎的人，交往没过多久，就被拍到约会时的照片，引起了一阵风波。大野那边还好，松本的女性支持者多一些，反对的声音也大了不少。好在事务所处理得及时，开了记者会声明认同这段关系，时间久了，攻击性的言论便慢慢消退下去。

——后来松本问经纪人为什么事务所这么干脆利落地接受了这件事，得到的回答是“你拍了这么多年的爱情剧，绯闻女友却始终就那么两个人，还都是宣传造势出来的，好容易动了凡心，我们当然不能拦着你。”

经纪人还很认真地拍拍他肩膀：“说真的，我们一直以为你要么是决定把人生奉献给演艺事业，要么是生活习惯太挑剔找不到愿意忍你的人，现在你终于有了个看上的人了，千万把他抓牢，免得以后再去找第二个适合的——光找出这一个就花了够久的了。”

 

其实这话不用他说，松本也没想过要放跑大野。生米都煮成熟饭，还煮了小半年，松本依旧觉得和大野在一起的每一天都能让他发现点新的让他更喜欢这人的地方。

交往快一年半，大野的工作重心已经完全从舞台剧转移到电视剧，出于风评考虑，倒是没再与松本搭过戏。偶尔有些爱情片找上他，也大多是平稳的开放结局。

他们两人开始考虑同居的时候，恰巧有部新的电视剧试镜找上大野。与他以往拍的比较多的轻喜剧不同，风格更像剧情严肃的舞台剧时期。

故事主线是有些常见的悬疑风。男主角宗治一边掩饰自己的杀人狂身份，一边与刑侦科的女警絵梨交往，最终身份败露被女友枪杀。

松本在大野背台词的时候在旁边看过两句。宗治最初的作案动机是被前女友劈腿，后来的杀人模式都是找与他前女友发型服装或者相貌相似的女性下手，女警絵梨也是因此被他看上。外表衣冠楚楚温文尔雅，实际上是个偏执狡诈的杀人犯，与大野本人性格截然不同。

剧里有不少动作场景，加上人设要求，大野留了两个月头发，减了十几斤。随着剧情推进，即使是电视剧拍摄现场以外的地方，大野有时也会露出异常冷淡灰暗的神情。

松本与他相处久了，很熟悉他入戏太深时的行为模式。但这次的角色是个对爱情执著到扭曲的疯子，大野从这个角色里吸收不到任何积极的东西。同居没几个星期，大野脸上已经很少见到笑模样了，有时候他甚至会一个人坐在角落里闷不做声几个小时，深夜突然惊醒或是辗转难眠也是常有的。

松本知道他这种时候喜欢一个人呆着，但也不敢完全放任他一直一个人。然而这段时间松本也要拍电视剧，工作时间无法交流，就在休息时给大野发条邮件讲讲话，有时拍摄提前结束，他还会赶去大野那边等接他回家。

大野并不多话，有时松本给他发的邮件他也不回复，看见松本站在工作人员后面朝自己挥手，也只是局促地一点头。

上了车，大野低着脑袋一言不发，直到快到家时才问松本道：“你不是挺忙的吗？今天怎么过来了？”

“今天拍得挺顺利的，就提前放我们走了，我想过来看看你什么情况。”

“……”大野挠挠耳朵，“下次别这么麻烦了。你回家好好休息比过来接我强，这几天你都没睡好。”

松本扫了大野一眼。路灯橘黄色的光幕罩在他面上，深深的眼袋清晰可见。

男人已经快一个星期没好好合过眼了。

半夜两点，松本揉着眼睛推开卧室门，不出意外地看见远处客厅里大野正坐在沙发上翻手机。

大野看见他，有些慌张地问道：“抱歉，我吵醒你了？”

松本困得很，语气也不是多温柔：“没。到了深夜旁边睡着的人就不见，再怎么说都这么多天了，我也能发现了。”

“……抱歉。”大野垂下头。

松本按开灯，看见大野的手机屏幕上是他剧中那位被第一个杀死的前女友的照片。

松本走过去，握住大野的手，问：“你想回去躺会儿吗？睡不着也没关系，我陪你。”

大野仰头盯着他看了许久，很小声地“嗯”了一下，放下了手机。

 

这样的光景持续了几个月，终于随着大野的杀青迎来了终结。

松本那边的拍摄早在一个星期前结束，他提前找大野的经纪人要了杀青日期，为了给大野个惊喜，还借了经纪人接送他的车，算好了时间等大野出来。

他远远看见大野举着花束猫着背，脸上是释然的轻松。等大野拉开车门，松本故意没有转头，只是装着一本正经的样子说：“大野桑，辛苦了。”

“……诶？”大野抬起头，按住运转席的靠背，试图把皮垫掰过来看个究竟，看见后视镜里松本忍笑的神情，才很惊讶地喊：“你怎么开这个车来了？”

松本启动了车子，准备打方向盘：“给你个惊喜。直接回家？”

大野从座位后面伸长了胳膊拽住他，亲了一口他侧脸：“嗯。”

 

大野的情绪明显比杀青前高涨了不少，回程路上嘀嘀咕咕说了几句终于拍完了不知道接下来的工作是什么过几天我就剪头的话，大概是有些累了，进了家门就开始抱着松本的胳膊不撒手。

两人黏黏糊糊地吃完了晚饭，提前洗漱完毕上了床。大野靠着松本，睡眼惺忪地给剧组其他人发来的邮件打回复。

松本正戴着眼镜看书，旁边大野冷不丁来了一句：“润君，今天拍完最后一场戏以后，我发现我果然还是喜欢你。”

“……突然怎么了？”松本笑吟吟地摸了摸大野的头发——再过两天他就揉不到这么难得的长刘海了，“所以今天我过去接你你才那么开心？”

大野额头拱了下他的手，眯起双眼，嗯了一声：“正想见你的时候你就来了。”

松本低头亲了下他眉骨。大野似乎快从喉咙里发出呼噜声，呢喃着继续道：“以前你问我是不是因为入戏太深所以才会喜欢上你，可是我在别的剧里喜欢上了别人，拍完了也不会继续觉得爱这个人爱到发狂，只会想见你。”

这么长时间交往下来，松本心里对当时提问的回答早有了数，即使如此，听见大野自己这么说，他还是不禁胸口一暖。

大野倚着松本，捧着他后脑勺捞下来吻住他，随着角度变换，手指慢慢下移到松本的肩膀。

吻得并不深，嘴唇反复交叠试探着，略清脆的声音混在睡衣窸窸窣窣的响动里。松本翻过身，手肘撑住身体，一条腿压在大野双腿之间，俯视着自己的恋人。

大野的表情被一旁的台灯蒙上层柔和的光晕，他抬起手捧住松本的脸，指尖轻轻擦过他皮肤，摘下他的眼镜，双臂环住他的脖颈。

大野低声说：“抱我。”

松本没有回答，取而代之的是，他按下台灯的开关，俯下头。

男人喟叹似的喘息飘散在水一般的夜色里。

 

“润君。”

 

END.


End file.
